Wake Up Call
Chapter 1: The Giant Man Laying restless, in his large bead, Rey Escarabajo sat up and rubbed his left eye. He let out a sigh and called out "Where's my mid-day meal" he called only to be interrupted by a man with a mohawk. He had a large tray in his hands full of chicken and a cup of sake. "Thanks" he mumbled laying on his side and chewing on the leg. "Sir, Leader-senpai wants us to begin out mission" said the man with the Mohawk. Rey sat up and tossed the bone casually to the side and chugged down his sake, instantly intoxicating him. His cheeks were bright red and he stumbled as he got up. "Geez, I really don't want to do this" said Rey cracking his knuckles above his head. "Fine then, lets go" he said exiting his large white room. As Rey and his Fraccion exitted, a tall man in a white cloak appeared from nowhere. "He seems to be a little treasonous" he said in a light tone. "Lets see how he progresses" he said, this time in a deeper more meanaceing tone. As Rey and his Fraccion stepped outside the large white castle positioned somehwere in Hueco Mundo, Rey turned his head back to notice a body standing in the highest window. "Damn, the Espada sure are a bit jumpy" said the Mohawked Fraccion. "There expecting hell of alot from me. They think I'll screw up" said Rey pushing both hands opened and made an hand gesture of prying open something. A large blue portal appeared from nowhere and Rey and his Fraccion entered it. The two traveled through and saw that the exit was quite large. Rey stepped out and looked over the largest Spiritual Town, Karakura Town. A steady wind blew over alerting some citizens. Chapter 2: Red Headed Soul Meanwhile, during Rey's entrance on the Karakura somehow effected the weather. "A large storm is brewing, huh" said the man at the cafe counter before sipping his coffee. "Yea, the news said it would be windy and moist" said the overly bulbuos waitress picking up his empty plate. Leaning back in his chair, the guy at the end of the counter pulled from his pocket a small green pill. He had spiky red hair and a light goatee. He had on a orange and white music shirt and wore worn jeans. "A Storm is one thing, but Spiritual Pressure shouldn't be this active during the storm" he thought sitting up and raising his hand. "Check, please" he said. The chubby woman held out a small note and the guy pulled out his wallet. "How have you been Hayaisaru" said the woman. "Good, my place is finnally paid off and I can stop putting 75% of my check into the ratty house" said Hayaisaru before taking on a serious look. THe wind had picked up and it was like a hurricane outside. He bolted outside the door and swallowed the pill, only to have his body hit the floor with a thud. From his body, a Spirit with a black hakama emerged and was holding a sword. "This is no regular storm" he repeated in his head. He used the special shingami trait, Shunpo or Flash Steps to quickly jump upward to face the cause of the storm. As he made it up higher in the sky, he was shocked to see who was the cause. Just by the outfit and menacing outlook he knew it was an arrancar. "Arrancar's haven't been seen around here in twenty years" said Hayaisaru in a light voice. "Senpai" muttered the mohawked arrancar signalling his Espada leader to the Shingami's pressence. "Well looky here, A Ryoka or whatever they call you." said Rey lifting his hand to his head. "Risco Demonio-" said Rey moving his hand towards his fraccion. "What?" said Hayaisaru said un-sheathing his Zanpakuto. "Risco Demonio is my one and only fraccion" said Rey. Risco then procedded to pull of his Zanpakuto and mutter a few words. "Play? Musica Azotar" said Risco as his sword wrapped around his arm and began to glow. His mohawk sank down and a white helmet grew over his head with four red spikes coming from the back. He held his arms in a stiff manner as they were covered in white armor and he release a long loin cloth that was light grey. Chapter 3: Rock and Roll 4 Ever, or Not As Risco emereged froma cloud of smoke, he was shrouded in his Ressurection as a Music God. His chest had a large speaker on it that began releasing a pounding tone. "This is my speical ability. Sound Discord" he said as the tone began to mess with Hayaisaru's vision. "Ha- Have to Rele- ase my Zanpakuto" he said holding it with two hands. "Work Together!, Kentoku" he called as his Zanpakuto became a long sword with a backwards guard. In his left hand was a small buckle shield that had a red fagger on it. "This is my Shikai" he said holding the sword up. "You said Fraccion, right" said Hayaisaru. "Yea, I see even a bum like you can put two and two together" said Rey. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you an Espada" said Hayaisaru. "Yes..." said Rey closing his eyes. "Fine then, I'll dispose of your Fraccion quickly and then precced to kill you" said Hayaisaru holding up his sword. "Ha!" you think you can beat m-" said Risco before he was cut off by a sword impalled into his chest. His eyes rolled back and blood dribbled down his mouth. Risco quickly hit the ground and Hayaisaru just smiled. "Pretty weak Fraccion don't you think" said Hayaisaru. "My mission is done" said Rey opening a Garganta portal. "What!" called Hayaisaru. "I had to see If any Ryoka were living in Karakura, and there are. Therefore my mission is done" said Rey holding up his hand. "Goodbye" he said As Rey scoffed away Hayaisaru, the latter jumped forward to strike the fraccion. The sword hit but no damage was made. "When you get stronger, your petty Zanpakuto will be able to piece my hierro. But for know, you are weak" said Rey tossing back Hayaisaru. Rey entered the portal not before looking back at Hayaisaru. His portal closed and one opened and closed quickly under Risco. As the two stood outside the Espada Castle, Rey looked at the defeated Risco. "You failed me, Risco" said Rey holding up his hand. He picked up risco by his neck quickly frightening him. "Please no Senpai, I won't fail you again" said Risco. "You lost that chance" said Rey slamming Risco's head and face into the wall of the Castle. Again the cloaked figure looked on at Rey from the top of the castle. "Looks like he knows how to kill for the sake of our mission" said the man. "Yes, I guess we'll see" said the darker voice before the man disappeared. Chapter 2